Casualties of a Time War
Hudor Gill Hudor Gill - Zora's Domain village - Morning Right beyond the Veldor Waterfall, where the precious waters of Zora's Domain grace the ponds, there lies a small bed of flowers home to many of the insects and small animals that inhabit the Domain. On this morning, however, there was someone else laying in the flowers. Oblivious to the prior night, Hudor Gill is awakened by a butterfly hovering around his nose. As he slowly opened his eyes, Gill removed the chalice that was half way filled with some ale of which was clenched tightly in his right hand, from off of his chest. As he fixed himself, he rose from the bed and is stunned to realize the time. "Oh no!" He cried out, as he picked up his belongings and quickly headed back to his house. Upon arriving to his front door, his father has already started. 5 other Zora men are lined up with their swords across the lawn in front of the Gill residence. Aware of his son's condition, his father paused the class to tend to Gill. "Hudor, this is the 3rd time this week you are late for training. 6TH Time you've awakened hung over! This nonsense has to stop, Hudor. You worry your mother." Hudor silently showed remorse as he glossed over his father's scolding, and walked over to the river bank parallel from their house to fill up a cup of water. "Hudor, take your sword and come out here at soon as you gather yourself. I can not let you miss another training session this week, for I would be just as irresponsible as you" "Father, I am in no shape to train. But I must tell you... I cannot remember much last night, but I do remember her.... it was .... more than just a night of debauchery. It was special." "Sure it was." His father sarcastically stated. "Now's not the time, I must get back to my students. Be gone with yourself and we shall talk later" Gill knew he'd be off the hook by telling his father a female was involved. Young love is something even the old Hylian general, Viccumbos, can fall victim to. Walking around his room, Gill was in a daze. "Marian".... he kept thinking to himself. Hidden Zora Village - Hudor Gill - Night 3 After a few hours of napping, and a couple of glasses of water later, Hudor wakes up recovered from the night before, ready to face his parents. Although he knew nothing would become of it, Hudor was reluctant to face his mother. As Hudor walked into the kitchen, he heard the shingles and clanking of various gardening utensils from out the back door. Making his way through the kitchen and out the back, right down a little dirt path was his mother tending the egg plant and tomatoes in the garden. "Will you pass me the watering can m'dear?" Hudor knew nothing about his consumption of the ale last night was bound to come up, so with a breathe of relief, he reaches for the can of water. And why should it? Hudor, a 26 year old man can make these choices. If he wants to have a wild night out, let him. But alas, when you are training to become a warrior of the land you cherish, and your own father is your trainer, perhaps many people have the right to frown upon such trivial actions. Nodding off the thought, Hudor makes his way to his father who is laying in the den. An eery vibe radiated through the hallways as if something was on Gill's mind. "Tomorrow is a new day, maybe you should rest now in preparation for it." "I'll be alright, father" Replied Gill. "In fact, I'm leaving the town today, I can't sit around. I've been here for to long." Interrupting Gill, his father scolded "What do you mean? ! What do you mean you're leaving? And what time will you be home?" "Father... I'm a grown man, asking me such questions is insulting and just uncalled for. I am leaving for a while.... to see other places.... the world.... there's just so much" "Hudor, you cannot just walk out of here. You cannot just pick up and leave your duties as a warrior, your loving mother... and your... love. The love who keeps you out at night, away from your duties. Because apparently, she's the cause of ALL MY STRESS. Tending to your needs.... Always excusing your debauchery! Having to train a class full of Zoras..... WHO AREN'T MY OWN?! How can you sit there and have the GALL to tell me you're leaving when I sacrificed too much to KEEP YOU?!" "This isn't what I want father.... I don't want to be a warrior.... the love of my life is only a phase that I must get over. My love is out there.... Marian is... is to good to be true... and the sooner I realize this, the better it is for me. If I stay here, I cannot live a happy day, constantly being on the end of a hook, dangling for HER to catch me. The pain of waiting is far more hurtful than any piercing blade your men have been trained to do. I can't bear it father, I can't. " *bursting into tears* "Hudor, just because you're heart aches.... doesn't mean you need to leave your parents and the people who do care for you." His father gently stated... "You are..." -Gill interrupts violently. "I am a warrior and keeping me here is FAR from what I want. My heart no longer aches. I'm already over it.... My mind is made up, I am heading for the mountains... I am seeing the world... You think I can't wield a blade? You think I am talentless???!" *Gill then ferociously reaches for the blade mounted on the wall, ripping off a piece of the fabric, unsheathes it and slices a practice dummy in half cleanly.* "You think I need training?" Again, Gill slashes another practice dummy in the hallway, decapitating the wooden head and then dismembering its arms, leaving the blade pinned into the chest for a fatal and devastating wound. Wooden limbs and chips of fiber lay all over the floor. "I'm better than every Zora you train!" Gill grabs his bag and storms out of the house heading towards the exit of the waterfall. His father, in shock of his sons actions, runs out to catch him while screaming his name. It is to late, the emotions and built up anxiety has driven Gill over the edge, and his demons were starting to take over. A heart breaks, and sometimes the goodness you once possessed, is lost in the lonely fragments. Leif, What If? Leif/Death Mountain/Evening 1 Leif walked down the rocky trail of Death Mountain, with a pair of linen clothing with chainmail undergarments that Leif had found hanging up in his father's room. Rocks smashed under his dad's leather boots. An evil wind blew in from the West. "Strange... a menacing wind is blowing from Gerudo Valley. That's probably where I can find the people that planned this attack!" He began to sprint down the trail, dodging boulders as they plummeted down the hill. Leif halted. "Wait a second... the Gorons abandoned this place recently, maybe they've left something valuable..." He treaded in. Immediately as he entered, a sense of evil filled Leif to the brim. He ignored the feeling and decided to pay full attention to the glowing red ruby on a pedestal being held up by rope in the middle of the room. So this is the ancient ruby that I've heard so much about in the legends. I thought the Hero of Time had placed that in the Temple of Time many years ago, though... Huh, must be a follow-up of sorts. Leif slowly tip-toed over the rope holding up the pedestal in the middle. As he approached the Ruby, it began to pulse. Faster and faster. By the time Leif had gotten a few centimetres next to it, the pulse was so fast it just seemed like the air around it was glowing. What in Hyrule is it doing? I guess it wouldn't hurt to touch it... '' Right as Leif touched it, the Ruby flew deep into the pedestal it's been hovering over. The whole city began to tremble. Leif dropped to the ground so he wouldn't fall off the small platform the pedestal is on. The floor from the bottom of the city began to rise and rise, until it was ground level with the platform Leif is laying on. Pedestals swirled out from the ground and firmly placed themselves in convenient holes in the ceiling that Leif thought were just from earthquakes that have been happening. Slowly, a shining, golden hilt forced itself out of the pedestal. ''Oh my Gods... c-could this really be?! The blade continued to rise, a ruby blade connected to a golden hilt rising out of the ground with a silver slit going through the middle of the blade. The Ichitokatsu is born. Elrond, Round One Elrond Pallanén/ Above Hyrule Castle Town/ Afternoon 4 His ears rang with the whistle of the wind as his eyes began to flutter open in his attempts to regain his grip on consciousness. His surroundings seemed to wave and ripple as if he was submerged. He shook his head and gasped a breath of life as his eyes snapped open, looking around in panic. Finally his vision returned to him, but as the fortune of his vision had the chance to wash him with relief, misfortune and dread followed as he realized why he heard the whistling air; he was plummeting to the earth from far above the clouds, with no way to stop himself. He helplessly fell, unable to move, as if held in place by invisible hands. Only his head could budge, as he looked to the earth in his frozen freefall. The earth came closer and closer with alarming speed, and finally he realized that he was falling into Castle Town...At least, what he thought was Castle Town, for it only bore a mild resemblance of the Town he had seen before. His fall had him aimed directly in an alley, within the more rich district of the town. He could almost smell the stench of the nearby prison as the wind forced itself within his larger-than-average nose. Seconds passed before he could see the individual bricks, and without the ability to brace himself, he could only close his eyes, not being able to bear seeing himself land upon the ground below. With a sickening crack, his body slammed into the bricked ground in the alley, shattering every single bit of it underneath him. He found himself lying limply and pathetically in a small crater of dirt and brick fragments, but his vision began to fail him once more. His right leg ached horribly, as if it had been fractured. His teeth grit in pain. He could feel his hand moving on the ground, groping for his bow, since it had been released from his magical prison and allowing him to adjust himself into a less pathetic position before he finally lost consciousness again. "Damned Great Fairy...This isn't what I meant..." was his final weak words before his vision was swallowed in blackness. His hand found his bow, gripping it dearly.__FORCETOC__